1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe storage, and more particularly to a system for storing and retrieving shoes that allows users of the system to store and later reclaim their shoes by presenting a unique identifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Muslims have utilized new building techniques and introduced many of the advances of modern technology to make mosques more convenient and comfortable. Some examples include the introduction of modern sound systems, the use of air conditioning, and special clocks that calculate and indicate daily prayer times, which change according to the path of the sun at different times of the year.
One area that has not received attention is the Muslim practice of removing one's shoes when the worshiper enters at the front of the mosque (it is forbidden to wear shoes on the prayer carpet, and this practice is often extended to other areas of the mosque). In many mosques, shoes are left on the floor in disorganized fashion, often presenting an inconvenience or obstruction for worshipers entering and leaving the mosque, sometimes presenting a safety hazard when an emergency requires quick entry or exit, and having the potential for loss of the shoes by mistake or theft. This problem is common at ordinary mosques, but is exacerbated at mosques in some of the larger cities, which have the capacity for thousands of worshipers, and at the holy cities in Makkah (Mecca) and Maddenah (Medina) in Saudi Arabia, which have capacities approaching or exceeding one million people.
In addition to mosques, there are other places and situations where a group of people may be required to remove their shoes before using a public or private space, including places of worship, restaurants, houses, palaces, and certain commercial establishments, e.g., bowling alleys, ice skating or roller skating rinks, etc.
Thus, a system for storing and retrieving shoes solving the aforementioned problems is desired.